


【赫海】情  人节

by ice_cream_rae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_rae/pseuds/ice_cream_rae
Kudos: 7





	【赫海】情  人节

＊大学教授x画家（没有用的设定）  
＊🚗🚕🚙🚌🛴🚲人生第一辆车，上高速上了一半违规了驾照被扣了100分了但是又逃出来了式写作

李东海是在一片狼藉中醒来的，身上的被子被压的皱皱巴巴的，轻轻动一下都是整个要散架的架势

作为一个成年人，不用想都知道发生了什么，就是，太猛了吧。。。

身后躺了个人，李东海轻轻动了下就进入了那人的怀里，可惜了李东海连翻一下身的力气都没有。

那人的怀抱很温暖，莫名的让李东海感到了安心，对一夜情对象感觉到安心似乎不是什么好事吧？

“醒了？”那人迷迷糊糊的问了句，鼻息喷在李东海耳边，弄得他一阵脸红。还没有完全睡醒的声音还带着沙哑，听起来多了些性感

“嗯”李东海小声回了句，嗓子哑的连话都说不成，感受到那个男人贴了上来，温度从后背传来——那个男人正在赤身裸体的跟自己贴在一起

原本他想往前挪，但是又过于喜欢这个怀抱，也就没做什么了

李东海作为一个画家，，原本作为本国最有潜力的对象，被一堆美术专业的人追捧，最近因为迟迟没有出新的作品，外界开始评论：是否是江郎才尽了？

李东海一开始还每天打开手机用电脑搜搜关于自己的消息，最后干脆全不看了

就是没灵感么，怎么了！要不笔给你！no can no bb！

实在受不了那些压力了，李东海特意换了件深蓝色的绸缎衣服，领口一直开到胸口前，脖子上系着黑色的丝带，垂到胸口前，挡住一大片风景

李东海常去的gay吧是个比较小众的酒吧，不会像平常那样充满了炸耳朵的音乐，而是那种爵士

相比那种音乐，这种不是更能激发某方面的，感情吗？或者说，荷尔蒙？

李东海挑了下眉对酒保点了杯常喝的玛格丽特

小抿了口，清新的果香和龙舌兰的味道瞬间在口腔爆炸开来

李东海酒量不好，所以只能喝点低度数的酒，在外面总不好喝的烂醉吧

不知道是什么原因，李东海朝吧台右边看了眼，坐了个男人，灯光的模糊下并看不清五官，穿这个白衬衫，但是扣子却开到了胸口，光怪陆离的五彩灯光时不时从男人的脸上流淌而过，照亮了男人仿佛藏了整个星空的眼睛

李东海盯着那个男人看了会，一个没注意就喝的有点猛了，酒精一下子冲上意识，有些发晕

一直被注视的男人终于扭过了头，对上了李东海的视线，嘴角扯了扯，露出一个微笑

李东海举起酒杯对那人示意了下，挑了挑眉，又喝了一杯

那个男人拿着自己的酒走进了李东海，李东海才闻到他身上有股淡淡的香水味，意识不清醒导致他连什么味道都没分辨出来

男人给他点了杯罗贝塔阿姨

李东海笑了笑，举起那杯蓝红色相加的酒。

这就是用蓝莓果酱还有蓝莓，味道跟果汁一样，但是特点就在于，一杯里面基本没有果汁，只有鸡尾酒，度数在40度一上

李东海不是不知道，都是成年人不可能不明白对方的意思，然后就在那人炽热的眼神下喝了下去

李东海完全记不清自己当初是怎么被粗暴的压倒门上，两个人开始热烈的亲吻的。

唾液交换的时候发出“啧啧”的水声，在空荡的房间里显得极为清楚。

李东海的意识根本不允许他换气，知道他被吻得满脸通红那人才松开他，两个人离开的时候唇上还挂着银丝，看起来就淫靡极了

男人笑着把手从李东海衣服的下摆伸了进去，像是条蛇一样在李东海身上游走，到处点火

不知道是不是酒精的作用，李东海只觉得被男人摸过的地方像被火烧一样

“唔，快点”李东海皱了皱眉催促到

男人也似乎忍得很着急，抱着李东海将他扔到床上，开始解自己的白衬衣扣子。

李东海只觉得难受，张开腿抬着臀用那里蹭着那人鼓鼓囊囊的下体，自己讲手指伸入口中，睁开眼睛望着那人  
因为情动而泛红的眼角像是要哭出来，无比纯洁，眼睛中却是流淌着情欲的潮水

那人解开衣服将衣服随意的扔到地上，快速的解开了自己的皮带，一脸坏笑的抓着李东海去摸他的下体

温度烫的惊人，李东海只是轻轻触碰了下就本能的收回了手

那男人天赋异禀的大小让李东海咽了咽口水

明明那人下体都已经硬的不行了，却还是用手在李东海身上煽风点火

解开绸缎衣服的扣子，摊开，用手捏住李东海胸前的两点，坏心眼的提了提，换来李东海一声娇媚的喘声

那人抬眼看了看李东海，笑出了声

“你干，啊”最后一个字拐了三个弯，着实勾引人

男人的口附上李东海胸前的一个红点，用牙齿轻轻的磨着那点，时不时用舌头在那里画个圈

李东海被男人的技巧搞的头脑更加不清楚

男人的另一只手向下摸去，顺着李东海大腿根部向上摸，最终碰到早已湿漉漉的一处，毫不犹豫的插入了一根手指

“啊，你，慢点”李东海手放在那人毛茸茸的脑袋上，不知道是该按还是该怎样

男人的手逐渐抽插的越来越自如后又加入了一根手指，在李东海小穴里打着转，手指还故意弯了点

李东海被这样的抽插搞得快不知道自己是谁，只能一直说：“快点，嗯，再快点”

男人一直保持着高频的速度，直到碰到了某一个硬凸起

“别碰，那里”李东海猛的弓起腰，嘴里发出了一阵惊呼

男人笑了笑，一个劲的猛攻那里

抽插的水声占据了整个房间，李东海却也来不及脸红

“慢，点，啊”李东海逐渐感觉眼前出现了个白点，越来越大，随着抽插时间越来越长，最后白点整个盖住了所有视线

李东海猛的弓起腰，身体忍不住的抽搐，小穴有节奏的一缩一缩

他居然被手指搞高潮了，靠

没等李东海缓过来，男人就将他手指上沾满的体液抹到李东海的肚皮上，随后一个滚烫的东西就顶到了那里，在穴口画着圈

李东海小声“嗯”了声，还没从刚刚的快感中回过神来，男人却已经将一个头挤了进去

哪怕刚刚已经扩张过了，但男人非同寻常的尺寸还是让李东海的肌肉一下子收缩了起来

“嘶”男人显然有些吃力，用手拍了拍李东海的大腿，留下红掌印

“放松”因为情欲男人的声音变得沙哑无比，李东海照做了，随后就感觉到巨大的东西正在一点点的挤进自己的身体里

李东海配合的将自己的腰抬起来了点，男人贴心的在腰下垫了个枕头。

因为尺寸原因，男人很吃力才能将整根插入进去，完整契合到一起的时候两个人都发出了满足的喟叹

男人小幅度的动了动就换来了李东海急促的呼吸声，没办法，男人的那里实在是过于粗大，李东海还需要缓一缓

男人将李东海的腿架在自己的肩膀上，李东海整个交合的地方一览无余，男人还故意坏心眼的顶了顶

“你，快点，啊啊”李东海话还没说完，得到指令的男人突然开始剧烈的抽插，双手使劲向下按着李东海的腰，整进整出的刺激让李东海神智都要快不清醒，紧紧抓着那人锻炼良好的小臂，留下一道道抓痕

“舒服么？”男人边问边更加用力的顶，整个人像是上了发条一样，不对，是永动机一样，一直保持着一个速度飞快的抽插，整个屋子充满了肉体之间碰撞的声音

“舒服，啊啊，慢点”李东海皱着眉将自己的手指伸入口中，带出一点唾液

男人将李东海整个人翻了个面，阳具在李东海里面转了个圈，刚好碰上他那几个点

李东海当场就感觉自己要爽的昏过去了

有一说一，他好久没体验这么绝过了

李东海整个人无力的趴在床上，让脸砸进柔软的被子里，腰被人用力的掐着，身后做着不耻的事情，但身体却十分诚实的完全对那个人打开

那人用手托着李东海的脸，扭过他的头，与他接吻，尽数的娇喘都被压在胸里

炽热的交换让李东海迷失在情欲的海洋里，放任着自己被男人随意的玩弄，嘴里吐出无数句娇媚的叫喊声

李东海只感觉自己下体已经被抽插的麻木，充血的穴口被巨大的阳具抽出时还带出了些里面的嫩肉，再被塞满填回去，那人的囊袋用力的拍着，仿佛用力到想要把囊袋也一同塞进去一样

李东海伸手想要抚慰自己被冷落的分身，结果男人一把抓住他两个手放到背后用手钳住，另一只手坏心眼的在李东海的分身上撸动

李东海整个人就像是从水里捞上的鱼一样，仰起头猛烈的呼吸着，男人知道他要到了，急忙停住手上的动作，坏心眼的堵住了马眼

李东海得不到满足开始晃动自己的腰肢，主动去取悦身后那人，似乎这样才能让他舒服点放过自己

男人抽出阳具，躺在一边，喘着粗气，李东海瞬间感觉到了无比的空虚，爬过去用舌头一点点舔着那人的喉结，另一只手在那人肚皮上画着圈圈

男人满足的发出了几声喟叹，李东海笑的像个偷了腥的小猫，在那人唇上用舌头打着转，一边用手扶稳那人下体慢慢坐了下去

总算掌握了主导权，男人过于猛烈的速度和天赋异禀的尺寸让他没有办法适应

李东海一点点的扭动自己的腰肢，让自己得到舒服，不管身下男人一直忍耐着皱眉，刚刚让他舒服了够，现在也该满足自己了

李东海笑着用舌尖舔了舔那人下巴，借着窗外的月光才能勉强看清这个一直和自己做爱的男人到底张什么样

大眼睛，但是是单眼皮，眼睛中完全被情欲的火占满，嘴角还带着不知道是谁的亮晶晶的唾液，嘴角微微向上仰着

或许李东海的眼睛在夜晚也跟星星一样会发光吧

“你叫什么？”男人手抚上李东海光滑的后背，另一只手穿过他的发丝

告诉一夜情对象自己的名字似乎并不正确

“李，嗯，李东海”李东海毫不犹豫的回了句，集中注意力在下体上，另一只手去撸动自己的分身。

“念我的名字”男人的手抚上李东海的腰肢，用力向下一按

李东海整个人猛的抬起身子，发出一声尖叫，太深了

“李赫宰”李赫宰一边笑着一边用手带着李东海向上然后又整根插入

“嗯嗯，李，嗯，李赫宰，太深了，出去点”李东海讨好似的舔着那人的嘴角，结果换来了更猛烈的攻击，这种姿势导致进入的更加深，整个人仿佛都要被穿透一样——从没有到达过得深度

“赫宰~”李东海无力的趴在那人耳边，皱着眉一边喊他的名字一边忍不住的娇喘

在李赫宰耳中更成了催情的春药一般，是他加快了腰的速度

李东海的声音一次比一次高，李赫宰知道他要到了，也不准备继续折磨他，将那人压到身下，举起一条腿架到自己肩膀上，使自己紫红色粗壮的阳具能够进入的更加顺利

速度越来越快，李东海整个人都快要失去意识一般的开始乱叫，李赫宰抓着他的手在他的分身上快速撸动，双重刺激使的李东海直翻白眼

李东海一下子射出，液体洒落在洁白的被子上面，男人也加快了速度，一股滚烫的精液射进了李东海的身体，李赫宰抽出的时候李东海整个人都还在抽搐，穴口的洞没有恢复，一缩一缩的，从里面流出白色的浓稠液体，李赫宰用手指将液体重新刮进了穴里，躺在那人身边，喘着粗气

李东海整个人连抬起手的力气都没有，睁开了一只眼睛看了看眼前的男人，莫名的，好像会很合得来啊

结果就发现男人贴上来的时候滚烫且坚硬的下体，整个人都要晕了，他是啥，精虫上脑的打桩机吗

结局就是李东海像个破碎的布娃娃一样被李赫宰随意的摆弄跟抽插，嗓子哑到连声音都发不出来，那天晚上不知道一共被射了多少次

至少在意识消失之前，李东海听到了句

“东海，我爱你”

大概是自己迷糊了吧，怎么能对一夜情对象说爱

“所以你”男人小声笑了下，手伸进被窝里，李东海才发现自己身上干爽无比，还不错，挺贴心，还知道给自己清洗一下

“要不要跟我在一起？”

“咣”大脑当机，李东海心里瞪大了眼睛

“一夜情对象，总不能拔吊无情吧？我看你也挺舒服的不是吗？”在李东海腰间的手猛的收紧，仿佛要让李东海整个人嵌入他的身体中

“著名画家李东海先生，我可喜欢您的画作很久了呢，介绍一下”李赫宰的手一直在李东海的腰间游走，然后慢慢的滑到李东海的大腿根：“我是y美术大学的教授，所以考虑，跟我在一起么？”

李东海笑了笑，点了点头，哪有一夜情就互通姓名的，合着对方是冲着自己来的

随后就感受到了男人贴过来的下体的温度，脸一黑，虽然自己浑身疼的还没有力气，但是心里已经开始觉得这人是不是匹狼，到发情期了，不带累的吗？


End file.
